TIMELY
by REDBOY
Summary: Taking all of the Sonic universes and smashing them into one, this is going to be a wiiild ride! Eggman? Are you getting serious? Sally, Fiona, Mina, and Amy meeting? What is in store? It's going to be a TIMELY expierience! Rating may change later.


_**TIMELY**_

Hey, guys. Red here. This is my first fanfic, no? I'm really excited about this. I'm planning to take all of the Sonic Unis/characters and mash 'em into one universe! Mina, Sally, Underground, all of 'um. 'Cept X. X just sucks. But dupiclates won't be existing. The dominate duplicate will be the only one that exists.

EX_

Regular Tails and SatAM Tails are duplicates. Regular Tails is much more popular, so SatAM Tails is non-existant.

Get it?

Behold, fanfic readers!

You're truly in for a TIMELY experience.

**X**

"Take this, Egghead!"

"Hyah! Eat that!"

"You're too slow!"

"Come on, Doctor, you're a lot better than THAT!"

"Eat spindash, lard-o!"

"You gotta try harder!"

"Bring it on!"

The good Doctor sat at his desk, in his base, thinking about how his day went. Another attack at Mobius had failed. What possibly went wrong? Did his best robot malfunction? Did his trump card somehow stop working? Was he running out of ideas? What could have POSSIBLY gone wrong… ?

_Sonic the Hedgehog_.

Clenching his fist, he cursed the name of Sonic the Hedgehog. Time and time again, Sonic the Hedgehog ruined his plans of World Domination. Countless times. And those 'friends' of his did not help a bit, either.

'It's time I got serious…' Robotnik thought, getting up from his desk. 'For years atop years I have been made a mockery of, and by who? Some blue fucking rat!'

As Robotnik made his way to his ship, he spat on the very ground he walked on.

'Sonic the Hedgehog… How long has it been?' he asked himself, in his mind. 'You. Tails. Knuckles. Amy. Rouge. Shadow. Sally. Bunny. _ALL_ of you! I _despise_ you!'

'It's finally time I got serious! No more mister nice guy! Next time I'm out on an attack, I'll be out for blood! Destruction! Chaos!' he decided. 'I _WILL_ defeat you! And it's about time I get to it.'

Doctor Ivo Robotnik stepped into an elevator and pushed a button rather hard. Probably out of frustration. The elevator ascended and he was soon on a rooftop, surrounded in nothing but sand.

The Desert? Nice hiding place.

In front of our favorite doctor was a red and gray space-ship, with Eggman's classic logo on the tip of it. He walked into it, not even opening the doors. They automatically let him in, and slammed shut after he was inside.

As he stepped onto red carpet, he looked up. Leather seats. Hot maids. Nurses. People running around everywhere.

"Good evening, doctor!" one maid said.

"How are you doing, doctor?" a nurse said.

"Did your attack go swell, milord?" a butler asked.

Robotnik simply walked away, not caring to answer. Sure, saving millions of dollars gives you the right to buy services, but who says that have to be suckups? Whatever.

"Prepare for liftoff." he shouted, walking into his VIP room.

"For what destination, Doctor?" a pilot asked.

"My Death Egg."

Though, this Death Egg wasn't for some ultimate attack. It had no weapons or self defense. It was merely a base, or hideout, for him to hatch and make plans. It had labs. Subjects. And it was where his stuff was located. Stuff being materials, tools, blueprints, etc.

Walking into his room, he sat down on his bed. Just what was he here for? Could he really be fit for world domination? What was his purpose? As he pondered, our favorite Sonic replica staggered into the room.

"Doctor? What're you doing on the ship? This is for minions and robots." Metal questioned. "Don't tell me you're…-"

"Yes, Metal, I am. I'm going to test the new Death Egg. The Mobian Government has more than likely been aware of it's presence, despite it being incomplete. I want to move it's location." Robotnik explained. "

"But, Doctor… It's untested! That's more suited for minions, than you!" Metal protested. "I mean, what if something goes wrong?"

"It won't. I've been up there before, Metal… Don't worry. Nothing's gonna go wrong. Besides-" he said. "Who do you think BUILT the darn thing?" With this, Ivo flashed a small smile.

"… Right. Okay." Metal said. "Do you want anybody to come with you?"

"I would like you, and bring along E-121 Phi as well. " he stated. "I can't leave him here anyways, he's incomplete and inactive. I'll probably work on him while I'm up there. Damn Knuckles roughed the little dude up last time he went on an attack with me."

"While you're up there? How long are you planning to stay?"

"About a few months. I'll be making plans and working on some of my WIPs. Why, are you not up to it?"

"Oh, I most definitely am. Let's go."

"… Right."

**X**

"Ya~wn…" our favorite blue blur gestured, awaking in a green meadow. His home. Green Hill.

"Ohhh, man." he said, sitting up and stretching his arms. "That nap was rad! I feel great!"

Getting up, he did a flashy backflip and darted into the meadow.

'I just can't wait until everyone meets each other!' Sonic thought, performing a signature figure 8 dash through Green Hill. 'Sally, Bunny, Rotor… Amy, Knuckles, Tails… Sonia, Manic… Even Mina is going to show up! This is gonna rock!'

Coming to a fast skid, he braked in front of Tails' workshop. He casually staggered in, calling Tails' name as he opened the door. Then, he checked the clock. 9:36AM. Good. Everyone was meeting at the workshop at 6:30PM.

"Who is it?" somebody called from up-stairs.

"It's Sonic, little buddy!" Sonic replied. "Come on, we need to get this place in shape for the re-union tonight!"

Flying in above the staircase, Tails sighed.

"Sonic, they've never met before. It's more of a 'union' than a 're-union'." he corrected, holding his index finger up.

"Oh~, whatever!" he said, smiling as Tails landed in front of him. "Did you get ahold of Shadow and Rouge?"

"I tried, but I only got Rouge." Tails said, slightly disappointed. "Shadow's a bit hard to get ahold of…"

"Don't worry about it, pal." he said, smirking. "It's his loss."

"Loss?" Tails countered. "I don't think so. I don't want to be ANYWHERE in the room whenever Sally, Mina, Fiona, AND Amy get in the same room with you!"

"Pfft!" Sonic called, rather frustrated now, watching his best friend laugh. "It's not MY fault! I'm just a happenin' guy!"

"Oh, sure…" Tails said. "You're just a great guy, right?"

"Totally." Sonic confirmed, unaware of Tails' sarcasm.

"Oka-" Tails started again, but was cut-off by the phone. "Oh, I'll get it!"

Running over, Tails snatched the phone off the hook and began talking.

"Hm? Yeah? Okay. He's right here, actually. It's for you." he said, handing the phone to Sonic.

"Hello? Who's this?"

"It's Amy! You're at Tails' workshop, right?"

"Oh, yeah. I am. I just showed up."

"Oh! That's wonderful! Who's all coming to the union tonight?"

"We didn't get ahold of Shadow, but everyone else SHOULD be coming. Tails' even got Rouge to show up! Isn't that something?"

"Oh, totally! She's always busy nowadays with GUN missions… Anyways, I'm on my way. I'll see you in a jiffy!"

"Later, Ames."

"Bye, snookums!"

Sonic grunted at this comment, then hung up the phone. Tossing his leg behind him, he kicked the computer chair out from at the desk and behind him, then sat down.

"What'd she want, Sonic?" Tails asked him.

"She's coming over." he said.

"But the union isn't until 6:30! We can't let her see the _surprise_!"

"Maybe we can keep her busy with decorations?" Sonic suggested. "She's pretty into that stuff, ya know."

"Hopefully. I'm going to go start getting things ready."

"Anything I can do, bud?" he asked.

Tails pondered this thought a minute, then his eyed opened wide and he snapped his fingers.

"Actually, yes, there is! Could you run some chores for me, real fast?"

"Sure, whaddya need?"

Tails gave Sonic the 'one minute' finger and flew into the kitchen. He scampered around there a bit, and came out with a list.

"This is a list of all the things that'll I need around town, and it'd help if you'd inform the people at the bottom what time we're meeting."

"Okay. I'll keep my eye out for Shad, too."

"Good idea. Later!" Tails called, running into the room.

With this, Sonic was off!

Yeah, like it? It's nothing special, just some introduction. The 'meeting' is when things get interesting ;)

BAI~


End file.
